


Unraveling The Mysteries of the Young Vampiric Mind

by BeenAsleepFor70Years



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Vampire Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Day Class! Steve, Friendship/Love, High School, M/M, May reference other Avengers throughout story, Night Class! Tony, Steve plays detective, Tony skipped a couple grades, Vampire Tony Stark, unlikely friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeenAsleepFor70Years/pseuds/BeenAsleepFor70Years
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven didn't understand what made the night class at Cross Academy so special. That is, until he saw Anthony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Steven didn't understand. He couldn't understand.  
He had been at Cross Academy for about a month now, and didn't understand what everyone seem to find special about the night class. Each day from the transition of the end of the day classes to the night classes, a brunette girl and a silver haired boy struggled to keep the classes separated. It was like they were body-guarding celebrities.

In a sense, Steven supposed they were. The night class were referred to as Elite students. They were absolutely elegant, beautiful people. The female students all seemed to go gaga for them like a bunch of fangirls, while several male students wished to be like them so the girls would notice. Beauty was something prized, yes, but what else made them so Elite? If all you have is beauty, how is that going to help with anything?

So, Steven didn't understand. He watched as the night class walked by, racking his brain to solve this mystery, looking for answers. Feeling as if he had gone through all his possibilities, he began to leave to his dormitory.   
That is until Steven saw him.

A newer face had joined the mass of white uniforms and fangirls. He had short, dark brunette hair that was styled in such a way that said he was confident and liked to maintain that image. He had deep brown eyes that seemed warm and inviting, but no doubt kept hidden layers of sadness. His smile showed that he was rather cocky, but it was one of those smiles that would brighten almost anyone's day. There was one more thing Steven noticed that separated him from the rest of the mass of white;  
He looked younger than any of the students at the academy, at least by 1 or 2 years. 

This meant the boy had to be be genius, or that there was something rather special about him. He had never heard of any younger students being allowed into the academy without going through a strict and difficult interview or gaining scholarship (which was even more difficult.). Either way, the boy just had to be a genius. There was no doubt in Steven's mind.

He continued to watch the younger man as he walked amongst the sea of white uniforms and elegance. This man was a new mystery that Steven would add to his list of mysteries, right at the very top. He wanted to figure him out that badly, hoping that it could help solve a few of his other mysteries in the process. There was only one problem that stopped him from solving his mysteries at all.  
With the classes always heavily separated, how would he even get to talk to the guy?


	2. Chapter 2

Steven returned to watch the transition, day after day in order to see the mysterious brunette. He would observe, draw or write down his findings and hope they would help him figure out who this guy was. A week passed and all the information he really had was what the boy looked like.

One day in class, he happened to hear a few female students talking about a recently new student of night class. He decided to carefully listen in, knowing it would be nothing but gossip, but it was better than nothing. Waiting patiently as they continued their girlish babble of how "adorable" and "charming" he was, they finally revealed the name of the student they had their eyes on;  
Anthony Stark.

Stark. That last name sounded familiar to Steven, he just couldn't place where he heard the name. He decided that when he returned to his dorm, he would search the name on the internet. Upon searching, Steven found quite a bit of information, more than he thought he would anyway.

Anthony Edward Stark, age 14. He was from America and heir to the largely renowned Stark Industries. Steven looked at the small logo at the bottom of his laptop to discover the similar company logo.   
Well that explains where he knew the name.

Steven found solace in the fact the boy was from America. He was from there himself, and was starting to feel like he was never going to find someone who would be with him in the state of cultural anonymity. Steven decided to continue his search to find out more. He found many headlines stating that Anthony was one of the best up-and-coming engineers of the time, and he had only just entered high school (and at an early age at that). It spoke of some of his creations that had astounded many, and they all spoke of how he was following right in his father's footsteps.

The boy WAS a genius after all. He was part of a well known and powerful family. He was truly worthy of the Elite status that came with his white uniform. But there had to be more to it. A few day class students came from some pretty powerful families, so what was it that truly made the night class so different?

Looking at the time and seeing that it was getting late, Steven closed his laptop deciding that his want for information was satisfied for now. He crawled into bed, compiling all of the information in his head to tie up a few loose ends as he drifted off to sleep...

The next day, Steven sat in his usual spot to watch the transition as usual. He waited for his study subject, the one that would help him figure out the mystery of the night class once and for all. He seemed to drift off into his own little world, eyes unconsciously following the brunette as he passed by. Steven snapped back to reality only to realize that Anthony was looking back at him. He wore a curious smirk as he noticed the blonde that was watching him intently.

Knowing he had been caught, Steven quickly snatched up his things and left for his dorm. He worried. Now he would have to find a new location to observe, knowing Anthony would probably be freaked out seeing him there everyday, watching him. Now that Steven thought about it, it did sound kind of creepy. But it was all for the sake of solving the mystery, right?

Steven's pace slowed as he started to think. "This would be better if I had an actual chance to speak to him." he said to himself. "But when would that ever happen? They keep us all separated like black and white sheep...". He stopped as a flier caught his eye. It was different from the ones he had seen floating around the hallway. He read it to himself with a feeling his problems had been solved.

DAY AND NIGHT CLASS MEET&GREET  
All student must attend (unless address by an instructor)  
Semi- Formal, 6:00 PM in the Grand Hall, September 21st.


	3. Chapter 3

When Steven arrived at the meet and greet, it wasn't as chaotic as he thought it would have been. There seem to be instructors every 5 feet, making sure no one got too out of hand. Figures. They let us get closer to them, but still keep us segregated in a sense. But Steven wasn't worried about that now. He had his eye out for a specific person.

It took him a few minutes, but Steven found him on his own way to the punch bowl. Anthony was standing by a pillar, seemingly avoided the large masses of people toward the middle of the grand hall. Punch in hand, Steven walked in the direction. On the way over, he gave himself a quiet pep talk. 

"Okay Steven, this is your chance to get closer to the answer. Just don't blow it by saying something stupid.".

He made his way over to the brunette, standing close next to him, but not close enough that it was awkward.

"Some party, huh?" Steven said in a sarcastic tone, or about as sarcastic as he could make himself sound.  
Anthony smirked, and spoke with an even more sarcastic undertone.  
"Oh yeah, the best party ever.". He then scoffed.   
"Really it is just an opportunity for the Day Class fangirls to get closer to their objects of obsession.".   
He then mockingly batted his eyelashes dramatically. Steven let out a small chuckle.   
"Well, I am not going to argue with you on that one.".

Anthony grinned and extended his hand to Steven.  
"Tony Stark." He introduced himself.  
So, not Anthony. Tony. He liked to be called Tony.  
Steven took his hand and lightly shook it.  
"Steven Rogers.".  
Tony smirked a little.  
"Steven... So I now know the name of the guy who's been watching me for the past week, huh?".

Steven's face dropped. Tony knew all along. What was Steven going to do? He probably freaked the guy out.  
"Sorry..." were the only words he could think of to come out. Tony lightly chuckled.  
"Man, its fine. At least you don't stare at me drooling like some of the Day girls seem to. You stare more like you're trying to break me apart and figure out what makes me work.".  
Steven still looked a little uneasy, but Tony just sort of shrugged it off.  
"Most people would find that creepy, but I work that way with actual mechanical objects, so I understand.".

Steven's face wore an expression of relief and confusion.  
"Good... I think...".  
"It does make me wonder though," Tony continued "why exactly have you been watching like that, if you don't mind me asking?".  
Steven's got a bit nervous, but he explained himself.  
"Ever since I came to this school, I have been trying to figure out what is really so different about the night class and the day class. Y'know, what made you guys to be considered 'Elite'.".   
Tony shook his head, as if to tell Steven he understood what he was saying.

Steven continued.  
"I wanted to find an observation subject, to help me find answers. And then you came out of nowhere. You seemed different from all the others in the White Mass. Might be because you're younger than the normal entering age. And knowing from experience, its hard to get into this school, especially for a younger student. So I figured that meant there was something about you that made you special enough to be at this school, let alone Night Class material.".

Tony stood there quietly for a moment, lightly nodding. Steven could tell that he was thinking about what was said. Tony then turned to Steven.  
"Steve, -- may I call you Steve?".  
Steven nodded his head.  
Tony gave a small grin.  
"I like you." He said cheerfully.  
"You seem pretty cool. Granted, most people would find what you are doing a little creepy, but I understand you're just a guy looking for answers. You and I have that in common.".

Steven lightly smiled at the comment. He didn't think Tony would be so understanding about what he had been doing.  
"Plus, y'know, its nice to know someone that actually fluently speaks the same language as you.".  
Steven chuckled at that.  
"Tell me about it.".  
Tony clasped a hand on Steven's shoulder.  
"C'mon Steve. Walk with me, Talk with me.".

They walked and talked for the remainder of the event, and had started to get close. Steven wasn't really getting closer with his answers, but he was gaining something he hadn't had in a long time;   
A friend.

A few months had passed, and the boys had gotten along swimmingly. They would hang out during the "Designated Convening Time" that the students now had. The meet & greet had been a way to test the waters of that plan, so they now all had an hour before transition where they could mingle with the other class. They were all however still watched like hawks by a group of selected "officers". Nevertheless, it was nice that their meeting wasn't just a one time thing.  
\-----  
It was now December, and all the students were leaving the dorms for the holidays. All of them except Steven.

"So, where are you going for the holidays Steve?" Tony asked curiously.  
Steve just kind of looked at him with a small smile.  
"I think I am staying here.".  
Tony looked at him, sort of confused.  
"You're going to stay here with the kooky headmaster and his two 'guard dogs'? Wouldn't you rather go see your family?".   
Steven looked away from Tony, realizing he had never talked about this with him before.  
"I would... But I don't have anymore family to go to. So I am stuck here.".

Tony looked at him with an understanding gaze, but then it quickly turned into a look of determination.  
"No. You're not stuck here. You're going to come stay with me for the holidays.".  
Steven looked at Tony surprised.   
"You cant just do that, I have to have permission from your legal guardians and then the head master before its even considered a possibility."  
Tony widely smirked.  
"That won't be a problem. You just make sure you start packing.".


End file.
